Fraternizing With the Enemy
by WhoIsCanada
Summary: Hungary and Romania always hated each others guts, but when the two make a large mistake, will they put their differences aside and help each other out? -RomaniaxHungary; OC Transylvania
1. Chapter 1

_Hello!_ This is my first story I am uploading! :) It's a RomaHun story and a bit darker and sexier than the normal light-hearted stories I would write, but hopefully it's good. It takes place in 1002-1003 A.D. so...I tried my best to make it fit the time-frame, I may have failed though.

Enjoy the story and Reviews are love!

_(P.S. will someone add Romania to the character list?)_

Hungary was stressed. More than stressed, she was pissed. She recently discovered the fact that she was female, something her army had a difficult time dealing with. She also just got her ass kicked for what seemed like the 100th time since she became the Kingdom of Hungary, which didn't help convince her army that she's a suitable leader despite being a girl.

The young woman decided to go to the bar in hopes that she'd be able to drink away her unpleasant feelings. She took a seat at the old pub which only sold beer and rum, none of that fancy wine that only the upper class had the money to buy. "I'll take a beer." she asked the bartender and as soon as it reached her hand she chugged it down thirstily. She never normally drank more than one but today she decided to allow herself a few more. All she would do afterwards would be to go home and sleep anyways.

Suddenly Hungary heard the voice of a familiar man outside. He was shouting in a way that she knew so well. _Oh no_, she thinks as the voice begins to register. The door opens and in comes two men. Two men Hungary reluctantly recognizes.

"Damn it, Turkey! Look where we are! This is Hungary's place, that's how lost we are." The younger looking man yells, stocking into the pub. His blonde mop of hair is a bit messy and his shirt and breeches are covered in dirt. The other man, who was also dirty and unkempt, walked in closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry." Turkey said scratching his cropped brown hair. "I thought it was a short cut!" Hungary was startled to see them here. She couldn't stand either of them and the last thing she wanted was for them to see her pathetically drinking out of anxiety. Quickly she turned her head away from them and tried to hide behind the large fellow beside her. But just her luck, the blonde noticed her.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." He said grinning evilly. The blonde walked over to where Hungary was sitting and rested a hand firmly on her shoulder. "What are you doing out so late, didn't you known it's dangerous for a woman at night?" Cackling coldly, he motioned for Turkey to join him. "Hungary?"

"It's been a while, hasn't it Romania?" Hungary forced a smile, but her eyes still flickered with suspiciousness. Romania just laughed again and took a seat on the stool next to her.

"_Merhaba_, Hungary, how have you been?" Turkey asked sitting beside the blonde man. Although Turkey was kind of an ass, he's still better than a lot of the shmucks Hungary has to deal with, Romania for instance. She sighed and despite the fact she could have replied with a simple "good" the alcohol was starting to get to her. So she proceeded to tell them all about her stress, which had she been sober she wouldn't have done as now it shows weakness. And as the girl told the story, she ordered more beers and she eventually became very emotional.

"I'm such a –hic- a loser! Why would I let such a thing happen?" Hungary began to bawl uncontrollably. Romania only having two beers, started to get annoyed by her behavior and her constantly leaning on or touching him. Turkey, also very drunk, started to empathize with the female nation and he, too, started to whine about his losses. A vain stuck out of the side of the blonde man's head.

"Listen! You two aren't losers! It happens to every country!" Romania began to shout. Hungary leaned on him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was still crying but she calmed down a bit. Romania began to blush furiously as he tried to push her off. "Let go of me!"

"You don't understand Romania; you're normally so good at combat!" Hungary shouted back, not releasing her hold on him. This took the young man aback. She always hurled insults at him; sour words that he's so used to hearing come out of her mouth. But had she really just he was… _good_? Then, as he was about to reply, Hungary let go of him and fell to the ground. Romania stared hard at her as she helplessly tried to scramble to her feet. _She must be so drunk she's talking nonsense_, he thought.

"Here." The nation offered stretching out his hand to help her up. She carefully clasped her slender fingers around his palm and tried to balance herself. "Alright, I think I should drop you off at your house. This is getting a little ridiculous."

"No, I can –hic- go by myself." Hungary murmured.

"No you can't, don't be an idiot. I just said it's dangerous for a girl to be out this late, besides you're drunk. You could fall in a ditch."

"Since when –hic- did you care? You must be drunk, too."

"I am, but not as much as you."

Hungary thought about this then gave in. It doesn't really matter, and he has a point. Walking around like this in the pitch dark- it's like asking for death. Romania led her out the door and they walked –stumbled, rather- back to Hungary's house.

As soon as they got into her two room house, which was quite large for one person during this time period, Hungary flopped right onto her bed. There was a small fire still going in her fireplace, which lit the room enough for them to see each others figures. Romania was about to leave when she stopped him.

"You should stay the night." She said quietly, her face half buried in the sheets. His eyes danced around a bit, not knowing quite how to reply. It was obvious that he too was too drunk to walk all the way home by himself. But where would he sleep? Hungary must have noticed this, or somehow read his mind. "You can just sleep in my bed, I don't mind." Romania hesitated, but he was so exhausted and drunk he couldn't put up a fight.

He walked over cautiously and laid down next to the inebriated woman, surprised she hadn't even passed out yet. Hungary, her eyes barely open, took his hand between hers gently. "You know, I've always thought you were handsome." Romania looked at her and propped himself up a bit, totally bewildered.

"What?" was all he managed to get out before Hungary started to unbutton his shirt. But as quickly as she started she moved her hands from his shirt to his face, pulling his towards her own. Before he can protest, she locked their lips together. The nation let the warmth of her kiss overflow him. As she pulled back, he pushed forward for another kiss. The woman wrapped her arms around his neck as he got on top of her, his reddish-brown eyes flickering with hunger.


	2. Chapter 2

The early morning sun peeked dimly through the small window of Hungary's bedroom. It fell on her sleeping eyes, causing them to flutter open softly. She let out a sigh as she lay there motionless for a while, taking in the peacefulness of the moment. It was refreshing. As she turned over to get out of bed, there face to face with her, was her worst nightmare...Romania.

The young woman shrieked loudly in disgust.

"What the heck are you screaming about?" Romania asked still half-asleep. He pulled the blanket over his eyes, attempting to go back to sleep, but Hungary let out a smaller, yet just as ear-piercing screech when she realized she was completely naked. She hopped out of her bed covering herself with her half of the blanket. Romania's eyes gleamed red in annoyance as he rolled over to glare at her. "I'm guessing you remember nothing, correct?"

"W-what are you doing in my bed? Why are you naked? Why am I naked?" She questioned her light green eyes now fiery, narrowing in frustration. But then the hangover started to kick in and she started to sway from side to side. Romania wrapped his arms around her and sat her back down on the bed.

"Easy now, you were drunk as hell last night, you need to relax." He said gently. "You can get mad at me later, but for now…let's go back to sleep." Hungary opened her mouth to yell at him, but he was right, her head was killing her. So she crawled back under the blankets and tried to fall asleep. But knowing he was next to her eliminated any peacefulness in her room that there once was.

A few days after that 'little' incident, Hungary was back to her normal routine. She hung around with Prussia and his little brother, Holy Roman Empire, and she acted like a total dork whenever Austria came around. He was just so handsome it made her nervous; she would love to marry him. But now she's been soiled by that damned Romania. She decided not to tell Prussia about it, even if he is pretty much her best friend. She knew that he would get upset with her. He's an idiot with an ego the size of the sun and if he's unhappy, nothing seems quite right.

One day, while Prussia went into his kitchen to go get some snacks for them to eat while they hung out, a strange feeling started to arise in the pit of Hungary's stomach. _Maybe if I relax and eat, I'll feel better. _

"Here; butter on bread with blackberries that West picked! And for dinner, I'll make my awesome, infamous bratwurst!" Prussia announced with pride, settling the food on the wooden coffee table. Holy Rome took a handful of berries and stuffed them in his mouth. "Weeeeesssstttt, have some manners!" Prussia whined, whipping the juice of his baby brother's face with his bare hand.

"Like you're one to talk, you bathe in the beer bucket." Hungary laughed and took a piece of bread, eating it slowly to calm down her stomach. The feeling got only got worse and she could feel the chunk of bread coming back up.

She jolted up from her seat and ran outside, covering her mouth. Right beside a huge oak tree, she gagged out her bread and more, probably yesterday's dinner. "Hungary? What's wrong?" Prussia called after her, following her outside. "Ugh, was the bread rotten or something?" He asked putting a hand on her back as she vomited some more.

"No, I don't think that was it. I'm just not feeling well." She managed to say, gripping her stomach. Hungary stood up straight and gave her friend a reassuring smile. If only he knew just how actually scared she was. "I think I should just…lie down or something."

"…Alright." Prussia said with a sigh as he lead her back inside. Although Hungary hated to admit it, Prussia could be a really nice person when he wanted to. It's mainly when Austria comes around that he seems to become super irritating and it angers Hungary. But all in all, he's a very reliable friend and she's thankful for that. Now if only she could say the same thing about Romania. They've hated each others guts since they met each other. So why did she have to sleep with him, of all people?

The next day, the feeling still wouldn't go away. Hungary had been lying down all morning and only drank small amounts of milk. But it still felt as though her stomach was going to do a 360 °. It was especially bad in the morning even though that was when she was lying down most. '_Perhaps I should visit the doctor? This is really starting to bother me.' _She thought.

Feeling well enough to walk around, she made her way to the local doctor's house. Knocking on the door, she was beginning to regret coming. She felt very weak from the walk and she doesn't exactly want to have to pay him for this. But she considered that if there was a possibility that it was the flu, it'd be better if it didn't go unchecked.

The middle aged man, Dr. Galik in his long white trench coat swung open the door. "Hello, Miss Hungary." He said with a half-smile.

"Hi, Doc. I need a check up; I've been feeling pretty awful." Hungary explained casually.

"Well, come right in." Dr. Galik's family has tended to Hungary for years, so she's become quite a welcome guest in their home. Mrs. Galik was cooking dinner in the fireplace while their children played dolls together. Dr. Galik sat down in a small stool by what he considered to be his desk, which was just a small table with documents stacked all over it. Hungary took a seat in the patient's chair that the doctor set up which was basically a small bench. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, I've been feeling very nauseous the past two days and kept throwing up this morning. It was awful, is there any medicine for it?" Hungary asked, clutching her gut for emphasis. Dr. Galik examined the nation carefully with narrowed eyes, as if he were thinking really hard about something.

"It sounds more than just being nauseous to me. Have you had any sexual intercourse lately?" Hungary's pupils dilated as she recalled the accident that happened last week with Romania. She slowly, nodded her head in shame, avoiding eye contact with her doctor.

"Well, if that's the case then it's most likely you're pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

_Look who's finally updating, huh? _( ；´Д｀)

_Ok, before you read this I have to explain my little headcanon:_

_When it comes to baby making:_

_Country+Human= Country_

_Country+Country=Human_

_And obviously Human+Human=Human_

_Countries like much, much longer than humans, basically they're immortal._

_Countries are born late because they take longer to develop._

_Because of…reasons._

_So I assume that most countries have one human parent and one country parent, the country parent usually passing away closely to the time of birth. But in rare cases a country and a country can have a country (or more like a Principality if you will). _

_Idk, I like to think of it that way, that countries are born like humans rather than humanoids spontaneously popping out of the land. My theory is a lot more complicated than that, but I don't really want to bore you too much so here's the story already. _ヽ(￣д￣;)ノ

_(PS, if this is the case, I wonder how many children France has had.)_

_Also this is an incredibly short chapter, don't worry, I'm uploading another today._

* * *

><p>Romania stared, slacked jawed in awe at the young woman standing before him. She avoided his intense eyes, looking all around her as though she were pretending he wasn't there. "W-what did you just say?" The man said, his voice shaking in disbelief.<p>

"Are you deaf or something? I said I was…_pregnant_." The woman named Hungary said in an agitated tone. She really couldn't stand it when he was acting this way. Actually, she couldn't stand him when he acted in any way. She just couldn't stand his whole being.

"Oh, yes, you did say that…well why are you telling me? That's your problem, now run along." Romania tried to shoo her off his porch. The female nation grabbed and squeezed the life out of his hands to get him to stop.

"I'm telling you because it's yours." She told him curtly. Slowly the color drained from the male's face.

"S-so you're telling me…we…are having a b-…a ba-!"

"Don't hurt yourself, there, bub." Hungary pushed past the nearly fainting country and allowed herself into his house. Kicking off her shoes, she plopped on his overly cushion-y dark red couch. "Your house is darker than night, light some candles, will ya?"

Romania glared at the brunette as she stretched across his couch like a cat. '_A stupid…ugly cat…with no manners'; _he thought as he shuffled back into his small dusty, apparently dark abode. "Maybe I like it to be dark in here, it's none of your concern, go home if you have a problem with how I live my life."

"Are you really so heartless that you would throw the woman who is carrying your child out onto the streets in the cold?" Hungary said making puppy eyes. The guilt trip seemed to work because Romania just turned around into the kitchen and lit a candle. They were both silent as they tried to let the thought of them being parents together sink in. Romania shuttered at the idea of being a father, he was more cut out to be a fighter than a father, and even as a fighter he wasn't capable. He was used to bumming around his house, practicing spells and taunting almost every country in Europe. Sir Roman Empire made a better father than he would!

"I hope you're not as afraid as I am." Hungary barely breaks the silence with a quiet, raspy voice. The male looked over at her, her hands clutching her middle.

"Are you talking about being a parent?" Romania asked a little confused, because he thought she never feared anything. That was the little part of him that admired her. Yet, the same part of why he hated her so much. The only real reason he feels she is a total threat to him was because she was always so powerful and brave when he was so…effeminate and kind of lame. He couldn't help but feel a slight pride; that this whole pregnancy thing will show his dominance over her and she is merely a headstrong brat. But it's what she says next that he realizes just what she isn't talking about being a parent.

"We're both countries. This baby…it'll probably be a human. It's going to die long before we do. It will grow old when we won't. We'll be able to see it's entire life…but only for a very short period of time." And right before the blonde's very eyes, the normally rambunctious, fierce woman, is dissolved into quiet tears of pure helplessness.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello~ another short chapter, but since it's 2 in 1 day, I hope it's ok with you (｀・ω・´)" _

_this time it comes with swearing and two new countries!_

_YAY!_

* * *

><p>Romania paced back in forth in front of Hungary's home. It had taken an extra month for the baby to arrive, which made him really bothered. He couldn't help but feel something was going to go wrong. His younger brother Moldova was leaning against one of the pillars that held the roof. From outside they could hear the woman screaming her head off in agony.<p>

"Stand still, will you? You're making us both antsy." Moldova snapped at his brother. Despite being the younger of the two, he tried to act more mature. But, evidently his small stature didn't help and Romania teased him relentlessly about this.

"_Moldavia_, try to understand-"

"Stop calling me that."

"If you were going to be a father any minute now, wouldn't you also be nervous almost to the point of insanity?" Romania asked in a tired, yet somewhat demented voice as he put one arm around his kin.

"Why am I even here? I don't even get along with Hungary, I have no right to be here right now!" Moldova complained.

"Such a short fuse…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU-!"

Then as if they suddenly lost their hearing, the yelling from inside the house stopped, and out of the house came the midwife, covered in blood. She brashly motioned for them to come in and practically sprinted back into the house. This only made the men more nervous. But when they walked into the dwelling, there Hungary was in all her glory, cradling a small bundle in her arms. She had a tired, yet triumphant smile on her face, the kind that could make even the most miserable of people return it. Romania felt that she had never looked more beautiful than she had that day. Of course he then dismissed that thought as 'stupid' and 'totally ludicrous'.

To everyone's surprise, the bundle was not wailing or screaming, but sleeping soundly. Hungary held it out to Romania, who hesitantly scooped it into his arms as Moldova tried to get a look.

"It's a girl." Hungary said to the two blonde men. The new father couldn't help but smile as he held her, his daughter, so tiny and innocent. "She's not only a girl but she's a country." Romania looked down at the woman wide-eyed at first, but then became cautious.

"Really? But…how?"

"Well…it was a rare circumstance. You see, that's why she was born so late." Hungary shrugged. "Now, leave, I want to sleep."

"Wait, what's her name going to be? I mean, I'm sure whoever her ruler will rename her later or whatever, but what are _we_ going to name her?" Romania asked before he tucked the baby into the cradle.

"Hmmm…I was thinking _Erdeuelu_ sounded nice."

Romania's face dropped as he turned to glare at his eternal enemy. There was no way his precious daughter would have a Hungarian name. No, he was the father, he was going to give her a suitable Romanian name.

"No way, that sounds so old fashioned, _Ardeliu _sounds better if you ask me."

"I don't think so, as the mother, I deserve to name my daughter."

"YOU WANT TO TAKE THIS OUTSIDE?"

"IF I DIDN'T JUST HAVE A BABY, I WOULD, YOU'D BE SO SORRY."

" _Scroafă!__"_

"_Büdös __cigány__!__"_

And with this Moldova slowly made his way out the door.

* * *

><p><em>Scroafă - Romanian for "sow", basically bitch.<em>

__Büdös __cigány - Hungarian for "stinking gypsy"__

_Erdeuelu and Ardeliu were the first recorded names of this region, now they are _Erdély in Hungarian and Ardeal in Romanian, but you may know it by the name Transylvania. In the future, I will use both names depending on who is talking to her, because we all know Hungary and Romania never agreed on one name, but officially, she is Transylvania. I hope that is not as confusing as it looks because I am not reading what I'm writing lol.__


	5. Chapter 5

Long time, no update, huh? Well, here you go. This chapter is kind of boring, apologies. But I'll be uploading another one soon that hopefully will be better. Hang tight, my friends.

Btw: _apa _is Hungarian for father

* * *

><p>Transylvania toddled through the dewy grass in the fresh of early morning. Her mother sat not too far away watching her baby carefully with a soft smile. "Be careful." said the young mother far too many times. The girl was learning to walk, slowly but surely. She grew fast and was ready to take on the world. Or so that's how she pictured it from her childhood point of view.<p>

Hungary, the mother, was concerned however that her daughter would be taken away from her. She couldn't stand being in the same room with the father, Romania and suspected that somehow he would try and steal her away forever. That was her deepest fear at the moment. But it's not because she doubts his parenting skills or anything, it's just that his lifestyle didn't seem suited for raising a little girl. Nonetheless she allowed for his citizens to live in the territory but only if they had converted to Catholicism. (and for her, that's being nice!)

But quickly she began to realize how difficult it is to raise a child by herself. She soon made the decision to get married and fast so that her baby would be safe from harm and from that dastardly father of hers. However she is clearly not a virgin and it would be virtually impossible to find a man who would marry her. Perhaps she could find another nation that would be willing to marry her. They would be wed for the sole purpose of benefiting one another. She could provide back up troops to serve in the army and he would provide shelter for her and her daughter. It was a perfect plan.

Hungary imagined what this would be like; Transylvania in a warm, safe home. Having both a man and a woman raise her, she would call the man "_apa"_. The woman wondered how Romania would feel about this but quickly told herself it didn't matter how he felt.

_"Romania?" she called. Silence._

_"Romania?" she yelled once more. _

_He was gone. She was scared. _

Hungary tensed up remembering this. Why was she thinking about this? Why now?

_He came through the back door. _

_"Yes?" he answered callously. _

_She suddenly began to weep._

_"I didn't know where you were. I was having a nightmare I had the baby and you were gone forever." She said between hitched breaths. Pregnancy hormones he supposed. _

_He didn't know how to react, so he embraced her. _

_He didn't want to and it was incredibly awkward, but it calmed her. _

Suddenly, there was a startling knocking on the door at the front of her house. Hungary snapped back into reality and quickly scooped up her daughter. She went through the back door, put down the child and went to open the front. As soon as she opened it though, sweat of anguish beaded her face.

There in the doorway was Turkey, clad in his mighty robes and frightening mask. On a normal occasion when he would come to visit, she joked around with him, but something about him now seemed very serious and cold.

At this moment she found her self wishing Romania was here to help.


End file.
